


A Kinda Magic

by Sleepy_Fox



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Fox/pseuds/Sleepy_Fox
Summary: This is what happened in my brain around the third (fourth?) time of watching Bohemian Rhapsody in as many weeks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happened in my brain around the third (fourth?) time of watching Bohemian Rhapsody in as many weeks.

Being on Earth for six thousand years, one got to know the faces of the few other immortals one shared existance with. Since the Agreement had been established Aziraphale and Crowley bumped into each other much more often. Officially to keep a close watch on the enemy, unofficially because a century was a long time to go without a good glass of wine and someone to complain to about the beaurocracy of Heaven and Hell.  
The 80's -1980's, that is - were a busy time all round. Not least because of humanity edging closer and closer to mutually assured destruction like a bunch of idealogically confused lemmings. Society was looking for distraction or rebellion or both. Which is how Crowley found himself leaning outside one of the many nightclubs that had sprung up and trying to fuzzily remember if he was in Soho or Camden Town. 

“Crawly, right?”  
“Actually its Crowley now. Much more me.” Crowley peered down the side alley but the darkness folded in on itself, thick and impenetrable. He gripped his car keys tighter.  
“Do I know you?”  
“Mmm. Its been a while,” the voice hummed, “Thirteenth century, I believe. But then again we were both quite busy at the time.”  
The voice oozed out of the darkness followed by a gaunt figure who could, given the right light, almost pass as human. Provided that human was weeks away from death.  
Crowley stepped back hastily.  
Oh! Hi, Petilence, isn’t it? Yeah, long time no see. How’s life? I mean, death? I mean-“ he gestured vaguely. Pestilence grinned.  
“Its been quiet since the 40s, but things are picking up again. In fact,” he leaned in “things are going to be kicking off here very soon. Thought your boss might want to know.”

Crowley flinched away from the putrid breath. He fumbled for the keys to the Bentley, sidling towards where it was parked on the main road. “Oh Er, thanks. I’ll tell him. Look its great to see you and all that but I’ve got to dash. Places to be, people to damn. You know how it is.”  
“Crawley.”  
“...Yeah?”  
“Say hi to your buddy Freddie for me. Tell him we’ll be talking soon.”


	2. The One With Bicycles

“Come _on_ Angel, loosen up a little. You might like it.”  
“I most certainly will not. It’ll just be a lot of teenage hooligans, lights and noise. Why couldn’t we go somewhere quieter?”  
“Its the biggest concert of the century! You can’t tell me you’d be happy to stay in and drink tea with a bunch of old people playing bridge?”  
“That’s exactly what I’m saying.”  
“Just give it a chance. Its _good_ music.” Crowley waggled his eyebrows. “You know they call rock and roll the devil’s music? As if He would have time for all those hip thrusts and stuff.”  
Aziraphale looked unconvinced.  
“Look, it’ll be a good note in the monthly bulletin Up There for you. Biggest charity event ever and you’re the angel on the ground - er, so to speak.”  
Aziraphale sighed. “I know, I know. Fine. I guess all these people have their hearts in the right place-“  
“That’s the spirit! Hey, there’s a gap over there. Let’s get closer.”

***

“Is he one of yours?”  
No. I thought he was one of yours.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous. No self-respecting heavenly agent would have teeth like that.”  
“Oof. Harsh, Angel.”

The singer’s voice shivered through the air, crystal clear over the bass and synthesisers. Crowley tilted his head, considering.  
“Are you sure? Those eyes are definitely one of your lot’s.”  
“That voice isn’t”, Aziraphale scowled.  
“Well...maybe he’s an alien” Crowley joked. Aziraphale gave him a Look.  
“That goes against His designs and the Ineffable plan of Creation, dear, and you know it.”


	3. Author Note

Apologies dear readers, I seem to have misplaced the second half of chapter 2. Rest assured I will post it when I find it.


End file.
